Date Night
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Zoe and Max are going on their first date to see "The Fault In Our Stars"-however, Zoe's not too happy about it! One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Date Night

So this is a little quick Zax one-shot I thought of whilst watching "The Fault In Our Stars" the other day. If you still haven't seen it-I reccomend tissues!

Laura xxx

Zoe and Max were now a proper couple, on Christmas Eve he had confessed his feelings to her and she had told him that she still loved him.

Max had insisted that now that they were together properly, they should have a date night. She wasn't entirely happy about it, but she decided to go along with it.

"Come on, Princess." He took her hand on the way out of the ED.

"Stop it." she batted his arm playfully.

"Nope." He pulled her into a kiss.

"Max! People will see!" she mumbled against his lips.

He smiled. "It doesn't matter now, does it? I want to show the world that I love you, Zoe Hanna." He replied.

"I love you too." She smiled as they got into her car.

"Right. Get changed, we're going out to the cinema, it's date night, remember?" he asked,.

"Why can't I pick?" she asked.

"Because you've been wanting to see this film for ages, besides you will get to choose next time." He promised.

"Okay…" she made her way upstairs.

They got to the cinema.

"Right, go and stand over there. You are not allowed to see what we are going to watch until we get into our seats." He said.

Zoe rolled her eyes but obeyed.

She looked around at the various film posters.

One caught her eye. "The Fault In Our Stars" was showing. Surely Max wouldn't take her to see it? She wanted to see it but she didn't want to cry in public. She had read the book and Max had discovered her crying her eyes out. When he told her that it was "only a book" she refused to speak to him and had hit him over the head with the book, which apparently hurt a lot less than actually reading it.

"Come on." He returned to her with some popcorn.

"We're at screen 7" he said.

"This way." Zoe pointed to the double doors.

They made their way into the theatre, Zoe noticed that it was filled with young girls and teenagers.

They sat down and Zoe absent-mindedly checked her phone for messages, eating some popcorn every now and then.

The trailers came on, Zoe expressed an interest to go and see several. Their popcorn, however, was consumed before the film came on, plus Zoe was halfway through her drink!

Finally, the main feature came on.

"Oh Max. Why?" Zoe asked. The film was indeed, "The Fault In Our Stars."

He took her hand. "It'll be fine."

"No! Gus can't die!" Zoe growled later on.

"It's just a film!" Max said.

"Look around. People are already crying!" Zoe replied. To his surprise, she was right.

Zoe was sniffling quietly at the end of the film.

By the end of the film, Zoe was a mess.

"Remind me never to take you to see a romantic tragedy again." Max said to Zoe after the film finished.

"You love me! Thank you for a perfect date, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night. I have really enjoyed myself" Zoe said to him, meaning it.

"That's okay-but I'll try not to make you cry next time! And, as Hazel Grace said, I will be forever grateful for our little infinity, however long it lasts." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Zoe-Ice Skating

Soo someone suggested I write a chapter when Zoe takes Max out on a date… so here it is! Plus, we need a bit of cheering up after last night!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

"This Sunday I'm taking you out on a date." Zoe announced to Max a few weeks later on a Friday night.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Er-I don't think so. Let's just say you'll end up on your bum a few times-and I'm going to be a lot better at it than you!" she replied.

"Okay…" Max kissed her. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Nope. You didn't tell me where we were going the lats time, so I'm not going to tell you where we are going this time. Fair's fair." She answered.

"Fine." Max could see that she wasn't going to budge.

Sunday morning…

Max was awoken by Zoe, who threw a pillow in his direction.

"Oi, lazy bum! Wake up otherwise we won't get in, it'll be too busy! I's 8:30 already!" she said.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "And that hurt!" he said, opening his eyes. He was surprised to see her already dressed.

"Whingebucket. Look, I'll make you some hot chocolate to make up for it." she said.

"What's with you being all domestic?" he asked.

"Why can't I make you a drink? I do love you, you know!" she smiled.

"I know." He grinned.

Eventually, after much protesting, Zoe managed to get Max up and dressed.

"This better be worth it." Max said as they got into the car.

"It will be!" Zoe promised.

"Where are we going? We've been ages!" Max asked a while later.

"It's a surprise!" Zoe scolded him.

Finally, they got to their destination.

"An ice rink?" Max asked.

"Yes." Zoe said.

"So you can skate?" Max asked sceptically as they got out of the car.

"Yes. I had lessons as a kid." She replied.

Max did a double take. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! There used to be an ice rink in the local shopping centre, near to where I grew up in Liverpool." She said.

"Ooh." Max took her hand.

They signed up for an hours session, took their coats off, and got the skates on.

"Come on, slowcoach." Zoe said. By now they were at the side of the rink, which was pretty big.

"I'm scared!" he said.

"For pity's sake! We're meant to be having fun!" she replied.

Without warning, she let go of Max's hand and skated off. She was graceful, skating in figure of eights with ease.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Max was shocked.

"I'm all right, not amazing! Come onto the ice, you'll be fine, I promise." She said.

Max took her hand gingerly.

Zoe skated forward. "Come on! It's not that difficult" she encouraged.

She skated around the rink pulling Max with her.

"I think I'm confident enough to go on my own now." He said.

"Okay." She let him go.

He skated around the rink, managing to not fall over.

"Did you enjoy that?" Zoe asked afterwards. They were sat in a café munching on a donut and drinking some hot chocolate.

"Yes! I really did!" he smiled.

The End

I hope that you have all enjoyed this!

Laura xxx


End file.
